


Words With Dads

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [42]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, au fics, holiday fics, lucky clover diner universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: On Father’s Day, Elijah and John bond over Words With Friends.





	Words With Dads

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Father's Day 2019.

[ ](https://imgur.com/YdbEKlK)

John Astin couldn’t think of a nicer Father’s Day gift than an afternoon playing _Words With Friends_ with Elijah. He and Anna used their computer mostly for e-mail and occasional Face Time chats with Sean, and now with Elijah, too. Neither he or Anna had been sure about their son’s choice of partner, but Sean had never been happier and more relaxed since Elijah had come into his life, and that made him the right choice. Elijah was even working beside Sean at The Lucky Clover, which endeared him to them even more.

When Elijah had suggested the online game, John hadn’t been sure he’d enjoy it, but with his love of reading and his impressive vocabulary, he was a natural at the game, enjoying it so much that they played regularly. Because the Face Time program didn’t work properly when they were online playing games, they talked on the phone while they played. Elijah always kept the phone on speaker so Sean could hear his father’s voice and be a part of the visit even when it wasn’t his week to play. After the first time they’d done it this way, Elijah had worried about the cost, but Sean had assured him that they could afford it, and even if it had cost them a little extra money, the joy it brought both Sean and John made it worthwhile.

“That can’t be a real word,” Elijah said, sounding exasperated. “If you’re going to cheat--”

“I never cheat." John’s voice was playful, without the slightest hint of offense. “If you don’t believe me, ask Sean.”

“He doesn’t cheat,” Sean confirmed, “ever. He believes the win’s not worth it unless you get it honestly.”

“So _epizooty_ is a real word?” Elijah asked.

“It is indeed,” John replied.

Unconvinced, Elijah wanted to know, “Then what does it mean?”

Without hesitation, John said, “It’s a disease that effects a number of animals at the same time.”

To uphold his father’s honor, even though he had no doubt that the man was right, Sean took the dictionary off the bookshelf and turned to the appropriate page so he could show it to Elijah.

“Okay,” Elijah gave in, “you win…again.”

“As much as I’ve enjoyed this, Anna’s putting dinner on the table,” John announced, “so we’re going to have to stop here.”

“Already?” Elijah complained, sounding like a child not ready to leave playtime behind.

“I know you’ve already had your dinner, but remember, we’re in Mountain Time, so we haven’t had ours yet.”

“Right,” Elijah said. “I forgot.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll do it again soon,” John promised. “Thank you for making this such a wonderful Father’s Day, boys.”

“Thank _you_ , Dad,” Sean said.

“Yeah, I had fun, Dad – I mean John.”

“Calling me Dad is fine, Elijah,” John assured him. “In fact, I insist on it.”

“Really?”

“Yes, son, really.”

When Elijah looked like he might cry, Sean jumped in. “Give our love to Mom,” he said.

“I will. Goodbye.”

Once they had disconnected, Elijah asked Sean, “You don’t mind me calling your father Dad, and him calling me son?”

Sean smiled. “To quote the best man I know, I insist on it.”


End file.
